Bishop finds Trouble
by SpriteZoey
Summary: Bishop compromises a crime scene and Gibbs is not happy.
1. Chapter 1

Bishop knew she had really screwed up this time. She anxiously sat at her desk and waited for Gibbs to get off the phone with a detective at Metro. She could feel both McGee and DiNozzo looking on with sympathy. They both understood how it was to be in trouble with the boss and it wasn't something that either of them wanted to feel for a very long time. She jumped when the phone handle was slammed into its cradle.

"Bishop, with me." Gibbs demanded as he headed for his "office" on the other side of the stairs.

She was quickly out of her chair following his lead. As she approached, he was pacing back and forth reminding her of a caged lion ready to attack. He stopped when he she was standing in front of him.

"Explain." Was all he said as he glared down at her, daring her to disobey him. Suddenly, she felt sick and almost ran to the bathroom but knew it would only make it worse.

"We-well, I-I." She stuttered picking at her sweater. She was deathly afraid to make eye contact with him.

"Well you what!" He shouted, taking a threatening step towards her. She knew he was quickly losing his patience.

"Well, I went back to the crime scene because I had a feeling there was more. That Bennett wasn't telling us everything. I knew you'd say no if I asked and that we had all the evidence we needed."

"But you went anyway. With no backup." He continued.

"It does sound bad when you put it that way." She answered automatically without thinking.

"You think" Gibbs responded placing his hands on his hips. Bishop silently prayed he wouldn't kill her right here.

"Anyway, when I saw Bennett's brother take off when I opened the door, I guess instinct kicked in. I took off after him and I guess the bomb went off when I closed the door." She finished chancing a glance at him.

"Well, your "instinct" almost got you killed. Now I have not only the director on my ass but metro wants to know why we had an agent out there blowing the cover they had on Bennett's brother."

Ellie remained silent unsure how to respond. She knew that if she said she was sorry, Gibbs might actually shoot her with as angry as he was.

"I want you at your desk for the rest of the day. I have a mess to clean up." He instructed. As she turned to go back to her desk he whispered, "And don't think you and I won't talk about this later." Instantly, she felt tears well up in her eyes and took a deep breath.

Obediently, Bishop went to her desk while Gibbs went to see the director.

"Wow. I'm not sure I've seen Gibbs that pissed in a long time." Tony stated walking over to her desk.

"Leave her alone Tony." McGee tried to stop Tony before he landed in as much trouble. "She's in enough trouble."

Tony flinched as Gibbs landed a hard smack to the back of his head.

"Yeah, DiNozzo. Leave her alone unless you would like to join her later." Gibbs warned.

"No thanks Boss. I've got a hot date tonight. I'm busy." He answered quickly sitting at his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie spent the day finishing her report and making herself busy. The last thing she wanted to do was to Gibbs something else to be angry about. She cringed when she thought of the discussion she and Gibbs would be having later. It had been almost 6 months since the last time she has been in serious trouble. Unfortunately, Bishop couldn't quite stay out of trouble and she kicked herself. She had never been one to get into too much trouble. Despite having older brothers she always managed to look innocent when there dad came looking for answers. Her brothers would make her pay for it later though. But here she was the one on the hot seat and no one to blame but herself. Tony and Tim were sympathetic but offered no real help as they knew better than to interfere. The day finally came to a close as Gibbs dismissed McGee and DiNozzo but left her sitting at her desk. They each gave her a small smile as they passed her. She knew from experience that when she was the one in the line of fire older brothers usually jumped ship and suddenly disappeared. A half hour later, Gibbs shut his light out and grabbed his gun and coat.

"Let's go." Was all he said as he headed for the elevator. Grabbing her bag she ran to catch up. When they reached the parking lot Gibbs didn't give her any instruction but got into his truck and drove away. Ellie instinctively knew she was supposed to follow him to his house but hesitated for a moment. She wondered for a brief moment what he would do if she didn't follow and just went home but she knew it would only put off the inevitable. Taking a deep breath she got in her car and steered her way to her fate.

She entered the house slowly fifteen minutes later when she smelled food and remembered she hadn't eaten since lunch. Putting her coat on the back of the sofa she made her way over to the table where Gibbs was eating. He barely acknowledged her as she sat down and picked a carton of Chinese. She silently thanked him as she ate her fried rice.

"When you're done I want you sitting on the couch." She nodded and began eating just a little bit faster. Gibbs wasn't exactly a patient man when it came to waiting. After clearing her place she did as instructed and made her way to the couch. Gibbs joined her a few minutes later after returning from changing his clothes. He sat on the coffee table in front of her. Bishop wasn't sure if this was an intimidation technique but it was working. She took a deep breath and waited for him to speak.

"I believe you know why you are here."

She nodded and was met with a glare that wanted a verbal response.

"Yes Gibbs."

"I think it's important for you to know how close you came to not just being fired but arrested. I was able to assure both the director and metro that I would handle the situation and I think you understand what that means." He said assuredly.

"Yes Gibbs." Ellie answered stoically.

He glared at her for a long moment before pulling her up. He nodded at the arm of the couch and she grudgingly walked over.

"Pants down." Gibbs instructed. She immediately turned around.

"But-," She tried. He had always spanked her with her pants pants up the two times before.

He sighed.

"You need to know how serious this situation was. Now turn around. I want your pants down or I'll do it."

Ellie immediately turned around and unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. She bent over the arm of the couch slowly when she felt Gibbs place his hand on her back. For some odd reason this comforted her. It felt as if he understood how bad this was going to be.

She bit her lip and cringed as his hand made contact with her backside.

"OW! Stop!" She pleaded to deaf ears. It killed Gibbs that he had to do this.

He continued and covered her backside twice before standing her up.

"We're not done." Bishop didn't think her backside could handle much more. She remained as still as possible waiting for the next instruction. The unmistakable sound of Gibbs removing his belt sent shivers down Ellie's spine. She hadn't been spanked with a belt since she was 10 and set her curtains on fire.

"Bend back over." She heard from behind her. When she bent over she felt her underwear being lowered. She gasped and tried to stop the tears that were blinding her.

"I'm sorry." She cried hoping he would have mercy on her. Gibbs continued to ignore her.

Gibbs wasted no time in letting her know exactly how disappointed he was in her. Ellie was sure her backside was bruised with as bad as the belt stung.

"It hurts." She yelled trying to move her butt out of the line of fire.

"Then that means you're learning a lesson." Gibbs answered as he landed several quick swats to her sit spot.

It took Bishop a second to realize it was over as Gibbs gently rubbed her back for a brief second. As she stood and gently pulled her pants up Gibbs made his way to the couch and sat down. Unsure of what to do Ellie stood there waiting for the next instruction.

"Bishop, it's over." Gibbs said and Ellie could tell the anger was gone.

She went over to him and gently sat down. He held her until she calmed herself down and the tears has stopped. After a few minutes Gibbs spoke,

"If you ever do anything like that again I'll shoot you myself." He joked and she smiled.

"You will write apology letters to the director and to metro for all the trouble you caused. Is that clear? I want them on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"Yes Gibbs." Ellie answered.

"Good. There's pen and paper on the table." He gently kissed her head before standing up and walking towards the basement door. "I'll be in the basement if you need anything."

She nodded and smiled.

Carefully, she made her way over to the table and sat down.

"It's going to be a long night." She thought and picked up the pen.


End file.
